


Лада

by Maria_del_Mar2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Hard/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_del_Mar2020/pseuds/Maria_del_Mar2020
Summary: Никто не мог предположить что однажды отправившись с друзьями провести выходные на берегу озера, она заблудится и потеряет дорогу не только домой, но и дорогу в свое настоящее. Как же теперь вернуться домой? Где искать выход, и как смириться и приспособиться  в «новом» мире.





	Лада

«Как можно было жить как-то по другому?» - Аксения подняла глаза от сколка, который она рисовала и который ей приснился этой ночью. Она торопилась закончить узор, чтобы не забыть. Первые солнечные лучи уже окрасили линию горизонта, прогоняя сумрак уходящей ночи, а значит скоро люди в селении начнут просыпаться. Аксения с нежностью посмотрела на еще спящего Андрея. Ее муж самый красивый во всем мире! Его черные волосы рассыпались по подушке и ей до боли захотелось заглянуть в его синие, как небесная высь, глаза. Она улыбнулась, чувствуя как радостно забилось сердце. «Только не отпускай меня!» - чуть слышно прошептала она – «Зирка, одари нас милостью своей!».   
Заканчивая рисунок Аксения продолжала нашептывать - «Солнышко ясное, Дажьбоже красный, услышь зов мой и молитву мою. Я дочь твоя земная. Обращаюсь к тебе с любовью безграничной, освети путь праведный мужа моего, дабы мысли его были светлы и справедливы. Дабы дорога его была благословенна тобой, Дажьбоже ясный..». Она так увлеклась, что не заметила как руки Андрея обхватывают ее, а горячие губы осторожно касаются ее волос.  
\- Доброе утро, красавица!

***

\- Доброе утро, красавица!  
Сонный Артём прижался лбом к ее плечу. Ксения с наслаждением потянулась и, открыв глаза, мельком взглянула на часы.  
\- Тёмка вставай! Мы опаздываем!  
Она быстро выбралась из вороха одеял.  
\- Вот чёрт! Лёха сказал в 8 всем быть как штык! Потом опять будет всю дорогу ворчать! Еще и на электричку опоздаем!– чертыхнулся Артём.  
Благо все вещи были собраны накануне. Эту вылазку своей компанией они запланировали уже давно. Алексей идейный вдохновитель, руководитель всех их приключений, просто настаивал, что сразу после сдачи экзаменов в университете они обязаны провести целую неделю на природе: девственный лес, река и ни души вокруг! Он даже место выбрал – где-то под Смоленском, Асташово или Акбашево Ксения толком не поняла, но идея вырваться из душной июньской Москвы ей пришлась по душе. И наконец-то они с Артёмом смогут побыть вместе! Без утренней суеты и вечерней усталости. И может быть, наконец-то, от этих мыслей замирало сердце, он сделает ей предложение.  
\- Ксюх, давай быстрее! Что ты там застряла? – в голосе Артёма слышалось нетерпение. – наверняка уже все собрались.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов раздался телефонный звонок.  
\- Да, Лёх! Уже едем! – Артём машинально положил телефон в карман - Ксюх! Ты.. – он не успел договорить, когда в дверном проеме наконец-то появилась Ксения. Длинные волосы цвета темной расплавленной меди красиво заплетены в косу, румянец на щеках и сияние ее серых глаз заставили Артёма забыть все, что он хотел сейчас сказать – ты такая у меня красивая! – он за руку притянул девушку к себе, убирая с лица выбившуюся из косы короткую прядь волос и обхватил ее губы своими.  
\- Мы, кажется, куда-то спешили? – улыбнувшись, выдохнула Ксения.

Когда Артём с Ксенией добрались до вокзала, все ребята были уже в сборе. Ксения знала их уже тысячу лет, все были «своими». Алексей – друг детства, ее «старший брат». Кристина – его девушка, с которой он познакомился на вступительных экзаменах и с тех пор, они, похоже не расставались ни на минуту. Ксения улыбнулась – за ними было так забавно наблюдать, особенно когда они считали, что никто их не видит: их касания, рожицы, которые они попеременно строили друг другу и смех – они понимали друг друга без слов.   
Данил и Тимур – одноклассники Алексея. Вся троица была неразлучна еще с первого класса – одним словом три мушкетера. А Д’Артаньяном в их компании была Ксения.  
Данил сегодня был один, Татьяна, его девушка еще не вернулась с практики. А Тимур.. у Тимура всегда была новая спутница. Они уже перестали удивляться этому и между собой, шутя, на спор, ставили сколько он провстречается с очередной пассией.  
\- Тимур, а где твоя подружка? Ты обещал ее взять с собой. Неужели у тебя был самый короткий роман в истории и она уже сбежала? – иронично спросила Кристина.  
\- Сбежать? От меня? – Тимур приосанился. Из под по девичьему длинных черных ресниц сверкнули голубые глаза– Ты же понимаешь, что от меня сбежать невозможно!  
Девушки рассмеялись, а Ксения с нежностью посмотрела на Артёма. Он появился в их компании совсем недавно и как-то сразу стал ее частью и особенно он стал частью жизни Ксении. Он понравится ей с первого вгляда – высокий, симпатичный зеленоглазый парень с неизменным чувством юмора, с ним было легко и интересно. Ей казалось, что они вместе уже тысячу лет.  
От размышлений ее отвлек радостный возглас Тимура.  
\- А вот и она! – Ксения увидела как Тимур нырнув куда-то в толпу, возвращается ведя за руку девушку – Ребят, знакомьтесь! Елена!  
Тимур по очереди представил всех, но когда представил Артёма, Ксения заметила, что в лице ее парня появилась какая-то растерянность и настороженность. Но в следующий миг Артём уже смеялся и шутил со всеми как ни в чем не бывало и Ксения прогнала непрошенное сомнение прочь.  
Дорога до намеченной станции заняла около 4 часов. К моменту, когда все вышли на пустынной платформе, «новенькая» в их компании Елена была уже тоже своей. Веселая и общительная, она знала много историй и увлекалась краеведением и поэтому могла быть проводником в их маленькой экспедиции.  
Место для их лагеря было выбрано заранее и до него добрались когда солнечный диск уже склонился к горизонту. Раскаленная небесная синь была девственно чистой и отражалась в водах неспешно текущей реки, на обеих берегах которой поднимался глухой лес.  
\- Ребят, далеко не расходимся – предупредил всех Алексей – скоро стемнеет, давайте поскорее поставим лагерь.

***  
Ночь выдалась тихая и безлунная. Знакомые созвездия нависали над головой алмазной пылью. Ксении не спалось и она осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Артёма, выскользнула из палатки и хотела спуститься к реке. Света от догорающих костров оставалось совсем мало и уже в паре шагов было практически ничего невозможно различить. Ксения смело сделала шаг в темноту, когда позади себя, около их с Артёмом палатки услышала какую-то возню и приглушенный, переходящий на шипение, шепот Артёма: «Лена, зачем ты пришла? Мы уже все сказали друг другу! И, я вижу у тебя новый друг! Иди к нему!» Потом послышалось шуршание травы и опавшей листвы и снова шепот, теперь чуть в стороне. Голос принадлежал их новой знакомой: «Тёма, перестань! Ты же знаешь я не хочу расходиться! И не подпишу документы о разводе! Я люблю тебя!» И снова голос Артёма, в котором слышалось все нарастающее раздражение: «Любишь? Поэтому ты встречалась с тем парнем? А теперь что? Ты что следила за мной? И Тимура подцепила чтобы..». Он не успел договорить, потому что Лена перебила его: «Мне не нужен Тимур, никто не нужен, кроме тебя! Что ты в ней нашел в этой рыжей, когда твоя жена я!?»  
Дальнейший разговор Ксения уже не слышала. Она бежала куда-то в темноту, как можно дальше от его голоса, от его лжи, которой он отравил все, что было между ними. Слезы застилали глаза, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, не давая сделать вдох, ноги ослабли и она упала прямо там, где остановилась. Что-то внутри нее надломилось и рухнуло как плотина, только вместо воды в ее душу хлынули боль и отчаяние, смывая царившие прежде там радость и надежду.   
Сколько прошло времени с тех пор как она вышла из палатки она не представляла, только звезды стали бледнеть, предвещая скорый рассвет. По земле начал стелиться туман, скрывая за своей пеленой даже ближайшие деревья. Ксения не представляла где она оказалась. Она сидела прижимаясь спиной к огромному стволу дерева, поросшего мхом и вокруг, судя по звукам просыпающейся природы, были такие же деревья. Но в воздухе определенно пахло костром. Значит далеко уйти она не могла. Вставать не хотелось и куда-то идти тоже, а тем более возвращаться в лагерь, но ребята будут волноваться. Мысли в ее голове путались, она пыталась собраться с духом, то пыталась оправдать Артёма, от чего сердце начинало ныть настолько сильно, что хотелось согнуться пополам и просто лежать, не двигаясь.  
Собрав остатки сил, Ксения встала и медленно пошла, как ей казалось в сторону лагеря. Но время шло, а берега реки не было видно, кроме того у девушки начало возникать ощущение, что она ходит по кругу, что все эти деревья она уже видела или это просто похожие деревья. Лес шептался и вздыхал, тропинка то появлялась, то вновь пропадала в высоких зарослях молодого аира и клевера, колючие ветки шиповника хватали ее за рукава. Хотелось пить, голова кружилась от усталости и от воспоминания о ночных событиях, волнами накатывал страх одиночества, не знакомое место и чувство растерянности заставляли ее дрожжать. «Господи!! Лёшка, забери меня от сюда. Я хочу домой! Я просто хочу домой!» - одними губами прошептала Ксения.   
Повторяя эти слова как молитву, Ксения сделала несколько шагов и деревья перед ней неожиданно расступились. Она стояла на краю поляны, в центре которой возвышалось большое строение, в представлении Ксении удивительно похожее на богатый купеческий терем, который окружали резные фигуры, изображающие старцев, воинов, дев. Вокруг не было ни души, лишь над догоревшим костром вился легкий дымок, выдавая недавнее присутствие здесь людей.   
Что-то было в этом всем знакомое Ксении, но суть происходящего проплывала мимо сознания и она никак не могла понять где она подобное видела раньше. «Идолы, костры..» - образы всплывали перед глазами – «Капище!» - память все таки подсказала нужное слово – «Да! Так похоже на ту картинку из старого учебника по истории. Ролевики!» - внезапная догадка принесла облегчение. Значит она не заблудилась! Значит можно просто посидеть здесь и кто-то придет и поможет ей выбраться! Но подойти к костру или к терему она все таки не решилась. Ксения медленно опустилась на землю и тут же провалилась в тяжелый сон.

***  
Солнце било в глаза и ослепляло даже сквозь закрытые веки. Ксения повернула голову в противоположную сторону и поднесла ладонь к лицу, защищаясь от яркого света. Прежде чем открыть глаза она прислушалась, но, похоже, ее пробуждение не прошло незамеченным и звучавшие приглушенные голоса смолкли. Ксения села и огляделась по сторонам. Чуть вдалеке на поваленном дереве сидели два.. старца. Именно так она могла бы описать представших перед ней двух мужчин: длинные седые волосы и бороды, лица испещренные морщинами, длинные светлые одежды с замысловатой вышивкой и в руках у обоих по резному посоху. Теперь мысли в голове девушки неслись вскачь - «Ролевики такого возраста? Но не грим же это все! И вышивка точно ручная! Так на машинке не вышить и узоры! Где они их нашли?!» - страх и сомнения отступили на некоторое время, ведь Ксения знала толк в вышивке и вообще в старинных прикладных ремеслах. Нет, это не было ее профессией, это было ее страстью, то, чему ее научила когда-то прабабушка. Эти уроки и это время настолько запало ей в душу, что втайне она мечтала заниматься только этим – воскрешать забытые узоры и техники, создавать свои. Но современный мир требовал совершенно другого!  
Словно возвращая девушку к реальности, один из старцев встал и заговори с Ксенией. О, ужас! Она не поняла ни слова из того, что он ей сказал. Она слышала слова и не понимала их значения, не понимала языка! «Какие к черту ролевики!? Это уже сумасшествие, а не игра! Они что и язык специально учат, чтобы поводить хороводы у костра?» Ксения сделала над собой усилие вдохнула, выдохнула и снова взглянула на что-то говорящего ей старца. Он указывал то на лес, то на нее, постоянно повторяя одно и то же, вроде бы имя – «Лада? Лада?»  
«Какая Лада? Вы что издеваетесь?» - от мыслей становилось трудно дышать. Наконец она решилась – встала и как можно мягче произнесла:  
\- Здравствуйте! Я Ксения.  
Видя, что старцы недоуменно переглянулись между собой, показала на себя и вновь произнесла: «Я Ксения».  
Старцы приблизились, пристально рассматривая девушку и качая головами. Один из них протянул Ксении берестяной сосуд, показывая, что его нужно открыть и выпить. Дрожащими руками она справилась с крышкой и напилась, казалось она никогда не пила ничего вкуснее этой воды. Протягивая сосуд обратно, Ксения улыбнулась и про себя решила «Ладно, раз игра, значит давайте поиграем! Только вот ребята, наверняка уже с ног сбились!» Она попыталась все таки рассказать кто она и откуда. Она долго объясняла, что там, у реки ее друзья, что она не одна, что она заблудилась. Жестами показывала на себя, на лес, на тропинку, но результат был тот же. Старцы стояли, покачивали головами, что-то обсуждали между собой и упорно называли ее Ладой.   
\- Да нет же! - разозлилась Ксения – я Ксения, не Лада!  
\- Аксения! – произнес один из старцев.  
Ксения вздохнула: «Хоть что-то! Пусть Аксения!»  
Старцы сделали знак Ксении следовать за ними и, развернувшись пошли по тропинке бегущей мимо капища куда-то вглубь леса. Но вопреки ожиданиям Ксении, что разыгрывающие старцев парни, сейчас рассмеются, тому что наконец-то убедили кого-то в своей подлинности и запросто покажут дорогу до лагеря ее друзей у реки или может быть даже проводят, вывели Ксению к небольшому поселению, стоящему на излучине широкой и полноводной реки. Дома с соломенными крышами, сложенные из толстых бревен были похожи один на другой и в то же время были разными, благодаря украшавшим их орнаментам.  
Ксения со старцами пересекли не широкую полосу берега, образованную изгибами реки и вошли в поселение. Отдаленный стук молота о наковальню, гомон играющих детей, лай собак – звуки обычной деревенской жизни поглотили их. Люди, встречавшиеся им на пути, в пояс кланялись старцам и с откровенным интересом и даже страхом разглядывали Ксению. Все были одеты так же просто как и встреченные ею старцы: длинные до земли рубахи у женщин и до колена у мужчин, неизменно украшенные вышитыми орнаментами. Пояса, украшения, головные уборы, все, судя по всему, имело определенное значение. Версия Ксении, что это игра, рассыпалась в прах. Это были люди, которые жили здесь всегда и одевались так всегда.«Может быть староверы?» - мозг лихорадочно искал адекватное объяснение происходящему, но не находил, натыкаясь на очередные факты, порождающие лишь очередные вопросы – «Нет, со староверами не вяжется капищеи язык какой-то у них странный! Совсем не русский. И вообще ничего ни с чем не вяжется! Это как будто другой мир.. или другое время.. Другой мир? Время?» - несмотря на всю свою абсурдность, догадка была реальнее, чем все, что она предполагала раньше.

За размышлениями Ксения не заметила как они подошли к дому, расположенному в центре поселения. Он был чуть выше остальных и богато украшен резными деревянными орнаментами. Их словно ждали, на крыльце стоял высокий статный, Ксения бы даже сказала, красивый мужчина с густой темной бородой и темными длинными волосами, в которых проблескивали серебряные нити седины. Голову обхватывал тонкий серебряный венец.Одет он был так же как все виденные Ксенией мужчины, лишь, наверное, вышивки на рубашке было больше. Широкий кожаный пояс тоже выделялся плетением и украшениями. «Князь» - мелькнула у Ксении мысль.  
Старцы склонили головы перед князем и, судя по постоянно повторяющемуся имени то Лада, то Аксения Ксения поняла, что говорят именно о ней. Князь с интересом взглянул на нее. Взгляд у него был прямой и глубокий как ледяное ущелье. Ксении показалось, что он пронизывает до глубины души, читает самые сокровенные ее тайны. Он что-то спросил. Ксения глупо улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Вновь заговорил один из старцев. Ксения стояла и не знала что думать. Она сдерживалась изо всех сил, чтобы не разрыдаться как маленькая девочка. Тем временем князь сделал знак кому-то рукой и к Ксении подошла девушка и протянула ей руку. «Красивая» - отметила про себя Ксения. Из короткой фразы, сказанной девушкой, Ксения поняла, что ее зовут Дея, а по протянутой к ней руке, что Дея зовет пойти с ней. Ксения оглянулась вопросительно на старцев и один из них кивнул.  
Дея привела Ксению дом, построенный практически вплотную к княжескому. В доме оказалась несколько комнат. Часть первой комнаты, в которую они попали, занимала печь и различные полки с разнообразной домашней утварью. Вдоль стен были расставлены лавки, застеленные пестрыми домоткаными ковриками.В центре стоял большой стол, за который можно было усадить человек двадцать точно. Дея, обводя комнату рукой сказала какое-то слово и Ксения поняла, что, наверное, так произносится «столовая» или может быть «кухня». Она кивнула Деи. Девушки, хлопочущие по хозяйству, позабыв о делах, во все глаза разглядывали Ксению. Неожиданно со всех сторон на Дею посыпались вопросы. Девушки обступив их неуверенно прикасались к Ксении, словно проверяя, что она не видение, а такая же живая и настоящая. Дея представила ее Аксенией, а затем по очереди назвала имена всех девушек, с таким любопытством дергающих Ксению за одежду – ее джинсы и спортивная куртка явно были не к месту.   
Первой Дея представила девушку, удивительно похожую на нее – такая же стройная и высокая, с довольно крупными и четкими чертами лица, лишь волосы были на несколько тонов темнее, чем у золотоволосой Деи. Дарья представила Дея и добавила еще слово, которое Ксения поняла как «сестра». Остальные девушки – Яна, Инга, Тара были их подругами. Благодаря терпению Деи Ксения поняла, что это дом князя Яромира, а они с Дарьей его дочери.   
Ксения чувствовала себя ошалевшей от впечатлений и совершенно потерявшейся в этом чужом мире. Оставшись одна в комнате, названной «спальней», она, прижимая подаренный Деей наряд, опустилась на лавку, застеленную такими же ковриками как и в столовой. Ксения пыталась подумать, понять, сосредоточиться, но ничего не выходило. «Аксения. Почему они прибавляют это «а» к ее имени? Ладно, сейчас это не так и важно..» - устало подумала Ксения. Она не знала сколько просидела вот так, когда зашла Дея и, что-то быстро говоря, засуетилась вокруг нее, помогая наконец переодеться. Закончив, Дея критично взглянула на Ксению и улыбнулась, явно довольная результатом, поманила Ксению за собой.   
Девушки вышли на улицу. В поселке было странно тихо и безлюдно, зато со стороны берега, там где лес немного отступал от реки, раздавались веселые голоса и пение, ярко горели костры. Дея спешила присоединиться к веселью, тянула за собой Ксению. Когда они подошли ближе, Ксения увидела, что вокруг одного из старцев, встреченных ею сегодня утром, собирается народ. На его коленях лежал какой-то замысловатый музыкальный инструмент, струны которого буквально пели под его пальцами. «Аскольд» - почти благоговейно прошептала Дея, стараясь протиснуться как можно ближе к музыканту.

Снова звезды рассыпались по бархату неба и горели крохотной сапфировой крошкой. «Как вчера» - подумала Ксения – «А может быть тысячу лет назад  
Ксения взглянула на ночное небо, совершенно забыв восхититься его красотой. С замиранием сердца она искала знакомые созвездия. «Большая медведица! Вот она! Выше, значительно выше предназначенного ей положения. И форма! Такой она была.. сколько тысяч лет назад?»   
Ксения сидела в стороне от света костров, совершенно не слыша песен и не понимая разговоров, пытаясь до конца осмыслить произошедшее. Неведомый до сего момента страх, казалось, заполнял собой все вокруг, он парализовал ее, он ревел в ушах, воздух глотался комьями: «Что будет дальше? Как ей выбраться? Как? Где обратная дорога домой?» Ответов не было, никто не мог подсказать ей. Или мог и нужно только научиться понимать этих людей, понимать их язык, узнать кто они и почему она здесь».

***

Время летело не заметно - буйство летних красок незаметно сменилось золотом осени и белым, сверкающим холодом зимы. Ксения уже не плохо понимала язык Ариев, как сами себя называли жители поселения и пыталась разговаривать сама, хотя иногда выходило, видимо, забавно, судя по тому как улыбалась Дея, поправляя ее. Большую часть дня они с Деей и Дарьей проводили в заботах по дому и за рукоделием. Без дела не сидел никто – даже сам князь Яромир оказался величайшим мастером кузнечного дела и искусным ювелиром.  
Простая жизнь и работа доставляли Ксении настоящее удовольствие. Она могла заниматься любимым делом и учиться – за пару месяцев она освоилась с ткацким станком и вернулась к позабытому ею плетению кружев, чем не мало удивила сестер.  
Она наконец-то разобралась почему ее по началу назвали Ладой. Старцы обнаружили ее около капища, где накануне проводили древний магический обряд в ночь накануне Купало. Когда сама богиня Лада приходит в мир людей, щедро одаривая их красотой, любовью, благополучием. Каково же было их удивление, когда наутро они нашли ее, Ксению, юную, в волосах которой горело солнце. Они приняли ее за дар Лады, за воплощение самой богини, которая желает разделить с ними жизнь.  
Ксении казалось это забавным, но ведь какая-то сила привела ее в этот мир, в это прошлое ее родного мира. «Неужели все дело в проводимом магическом обряде » - размышляла она. Но ни о сути обряда, ни о его действии ей так и не удалось добиться ни от кого ни единого слова – простые люди были несведущи в тайнах богов, а старцы-волхвы молчали и лишь понимающе улыбались.  
Ходить к капищу не в дни праздников и в одиночестве было не принято, никто не запрещал, но запрет был немым. Ксении иногда удавалось улизнуть незамеченной и она подолгу стояла на том самом месте, где пришла в себя, смотрела на окружающий ее лес – вековые деревья, всматривалась в лица чуров – вырезанных из бревен богов, которые окружали алтарь – тот самый, что она приняла за резной терем. Чувство непреодолимого одиночества охватывало ее в эти моменты. Кто она? Затерянный во времени одинокий странник? Как ей объяснить откуда она и как попала сюда, от чего не знала их языка, ведь все люди в мире знают язык ариев. Ксения задавала вопросы, но ответом ей была неизменная тишина. Приходя сюда, она все чаще ловила себя на мысли а так ли ей нужны все эти ответы? И может быть стоит просто принять этот новый мир, полный жизни и неведомой силы, мир, в котором чужие и не знакомые люди приняли ее в свой дом и стали для нее настоящей семьей, мир, в котором живы древние боги, внимающие молитвам больше похожим на волшебные напевы.   
Род Всевышний! Великий Боже наш! Ты – единый и многопроявный, Ты – наш Свет и справедливость, Ты есть кладезь Жизни Вечной, Родник Любви безбрежной, Той, что исцеляет Душу и Тело. Славим Тебя, Боже Прави, Яви и Нави…

***

Приближался праздник Коляды и в поселении царила предпраздничная суета, которая невольно передавалась и Ксении – готовились угощения, наряды для праздника и костюмы для традиционного колядования, делались обереги. Ночь костров вызывала особый трепет – на поляне перед лесом раскладывали большой костер, по форме напоминающий солнце, который будет гореть всю ночь. Дея много рассказывала о празднике, об обычаях петь прославляющие песни по случаю рождения Коляды, сжигать в горящем костре сушеные травы, прося у Коляды защиты от темных сил, буйствующих в эту самую темную ночь и конечно, танцевать. Но самое главное после Коляды они будут гадать! Обычно девушки с нетерпением ждут этих дней, чтобы выведать у Богов свое будущее и высмотреть хороших женихов.  
А еще накануне праздника ожидали возвращения княжеского посольства. Возвращался жених Деи Андимир и она была невероятно взволнована и, казалось, говорила только о нем.   
Ксения же теперь редко вспоминала Артёма, и прежняя боль, которая разрывала ее сердце на части, притупилась, исчезла вместе с тем миром, который она покинула. Может быть она не правильно поняла их тот разговор с Леной? И нужно было остаться и все выяснить, а она как глупая девчонка бросилась бежать неизвестно куда! Теперь вряд ли что исправить.

***

Праздник Коляды был не похож ни на что виденное Ксенией раньше. Ни один самый красивый фестиваль не сравнится по искренности и веселью с тем, что происходило в эту ночь. Люди собрались у центрального костра, где волхвы провели обряд, посвященный рождению нового солнца. Ксения с удивлением следила за их действиями, вслушивалась в слова и ахнула вместе со всеми, когда после очередного заклинания, произнесенного волхвом, поленья костра вспыхнули ярким светом.  
Пришло время настоящего веселья – молодые люди, переодетые в костюмы, изображающие животных пели песни, выпрашивая у всех угощение и увлекали всех за собой, образуя хоровод.  
Ксения кружилась в танце, пыталась подпевать колядующим и наслаждалась происходящим. Она совершенно забыла, что она здесь чужая. Она просто приняла этот мир открытой душой, обрела его веру и ощутила его магию.   
Чувства переполняли Ксению, от них кружилась голова. Она выбилась из сил и на миг потеряв равновесие, почувствовала, что падает, ночьи-то сильные руки подхватили ее раскрасневшуюся, чуть растерянную и смеющуюся.  
Она повернула голову и буквально утонула в бескрайнейшем океане синих глаз своего спасителя. Сердце замерло и на одно бесконечно долгое мгновение во всем мире остался только свет этих невероятных глаз – немного дерзких и смущенных одновременно.  
«Аксения» - прошептал он и улыбка озарила его лицо – «Аксения» - повторил он, крепче сжимая руку девушки и увлекая ее в общий хоровод.  
«Аксения? Это значит «красивая», «нежная» - только сейчас Ксения поняла так долго ускользающее от нее значение слова. При этой мысли она вспыхнула от волнения, которое ее охватило, и, пытаясь его скрыть, рассмеялась в ответ, только крепче сжимая держащую ее ладонь.

***

Медленно гасли звезды, смолкали песни и стихали разговоры – мистическая ночь таяла, уступая место новому солнцу и новой жизни, о которой было столько произнесено молитв.  
Ксения с сестрами вернулись домой. Дея была на седьмом небе от счастья.  
\- Аксения, ты видела моего Андимира? – восторженно шептала она – какой же он красивый!  
Дарья, смеясь и лукаво улыбаясь, взглянула на Ксению.  
\- Не думаю, что она хоть кого-то заметила, кроме Андрея.  
\- Андрейки? – недоуменно повторила Дея и искренне улыбнулась, глядя на вмиг покрасневшую и обескураженную Ксению.  
\- Так вот как его зовут – еще больше смущаясь, прошептала Ксения прерывающимся голосом, а сердце в этот момент готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, но сил на то чтобы смирить его бешенный стук не оставалось. – Кто он? – осмелившись, спросила она  
\- Андрей? Старший сын князя Яромира! – торжественно произнесла Дарья и девушки, не удержавшись, дружно рассмеялись.  
\- Ваш брат? – все больше недоумевая переспросила Ксения, переводя взгляд с одной сестры на другую.  
-Ну конечно! – догадалась Дея – Ты же его не видела! Они уезжали вместе с Андимиром. – она подсела поближе к Ксении и обняла ее – Я рада, что вы уже познакомились и, похоже, – заметив мечтательную улыбку Ксении, добавила – даже чуточку больше, чем просто познакомились.

Ксения с Андреем, живя под одной крышей, встречались теперь каждый день. И она не могла удержаться чтобы не заметно не пробежаться ласкающим взглядом по его темным волосам, широким плечам и сильным рукам. Высокий, под стать своему отцу, он ничем не уступал ему и в мастерстве, постоянно пропадая то в кузне, то в мастерских.  
Ксения боялась и отчаянно надеялась однажды увидеть ответное чувство в этих околдовавших ее в ту ночь глазах. Но он просто улыбался, если бы он только знал, сколько значила для нее эта улыбка, был приветлив с ней и добр, как с сестрами.  
«Ничего не надо, только приходи» - вздыхала она.  
Ксения стала молчаливой и старалась как можно больше времени проводить занимаясь своими кружевами. Узоры теперь подсказывало ей само сердце, а работа и молитвенные напевы дарили временное успокоение.  
Великая и Божественная Мать, Ты, которая рождаешь миры и Вселенные, Ты дала жизнь Богам и людям, Прекрасная и Благословенная, Богиня Лада!   
Обращаюсь к Тебе, как дочь твоя земная. Душа моя соткана из любви твоей. Тело мое создано по образу Твоему. Я улыбка Твоя на Земле Матери, я источник женской сути Твоей, проявленная благословением Твоим. С каждым днём все сильнее разгорается во мне, любовь к Тебе, наполняя душу мою, мудростью и красотой, нежностью и преданностью к Величию Твоему, о Великая и Вездесущая Мать! Слава, Великой Матери Ладе!  
\- У тебя красивый голос.  
Сердце Ксении пропустило удар. Она подняла глаза на говорившего, чувствуя как ее лицо заливается краской. На пороге комнаты стоял Андрей. Уставший после работы в кузне, он улыбался, глядя на Ксению и в его взгляде было что-то не обычное или ей просто показалось. Потому что через мгновение он рассмеялся и спросил:  
\- Не принесешь ли чарку воды доброму молодцу?  
Как ни старалась Ксения никак не могла отвести взгляд от Андрея - волосы собранные лентой, падают до плеч, а выбившиеся короткие пряди прилипли к вспотевшему лбу – так хочется протянуть руку и убрать их, распахнутый ворот рубахи и закатанные рукава - от него веяло силой и надежностью.  
«О, Леля, какой же он красивый» - от этой мысли ее сердце забилось часто часто и, не смея поднять глаза, она подошла к Андрею, протягивая чарку с водой и чистое полотенце  
Андрей, потянувшись за полотенцем, намеренно коснулся руки Ксении. Затем он взял у нее чарку с водой и отставил в сторону, внимательно следя за девушкой. Колкий разряд прошил Ксению, ее сердце замерло окончательно и упало куда-то вниз. В опустившейся плотной тишине прозвучал немного хриплый голос Андрея:  
\- Скажи, пойдешь со мной к отцу? Хочу просить его благословения. Хочу назвать тебя женой перед людьми и богами.  
Ксения подняла на него глаза, вдруг наполнившиеся слезами и осторожно касаясь его щеки кончиками пальцев, прошептала:  
\- За тобой до самого края мира.. И дальше, если пожелаешь.  
Они столкнулись взглядами и дыхание оборвалось. Андрей притянул ее к себе вплотную и губы Ксении обжег желанный поцелуй. В нем было намного больше, чем Ксения могла себе когда-либо представить: чувственная нежность сменялась волнами жгучего наслаждения, но куда больше в нем было будоражащего откровения и взаимной симпатии.  
\- Отец вернется с охоты завтра – выдохнул Андрей чуть отстранившись.  
У Ксении дрожали губы, дрожали ресницы – ее всю сотрясало биение собственного сердца.  
\- Отец не откажет, не бойся! – продолжал шептать Андрей – Я с тобой до конца!

***

\- А, вот ты где! – воскликнула Дея, вбегая в комнату – я ищу тебя. Ты что просидела тут весь день? Разве можно столько работать? И уже смеркается! Все собираются в большом доме послушать Аскольда, идем! – она опустилась на скамью рядом с Ксенией.  
Ксения, повернувшись к подруге, попыталась улыбнуться.  
\- Род Всевышний! Что с тобой такое случилось? – недоуменно проговорила Дея, глядя на совершенно растерянную Ксению.  
\- Мне Андрей предложил стать его женой – произнесла девушка медленно, словно сама пытаясь осознать смысл произносимых ею слов.  
\- Андрей? А ты? Он тебя обидел? – продолжала расспрашивать Дея.  
\- Нет, нет! Я, я согласилась! – прошептала Ксения и добавила еще тише – Я так люблю его!  
\- Аксения! – радостно воскликнула Дея и порывисто обняла Ксению – Я видела как он на тебя смотрит, всякий раз! Теперь ты будешь моей сестрой! – и она еще сильнее сжала Ксению в объятиях – У тебя есть колечко?  
\- Колечко? – переспросила Ксения – Какое? Зачем? Я, я когда сюда попала у меня было колечко. Вот! – она сняла с шеи цепочку, на которой висело тонкое ажурное серебряное кольцо.  
\- Ты его носила? Долго? – настаивала в своих расспросах Дея.  
\- Носила. Да, наверное, долго. Мне его подарила бабушка когда.. – она осеклась. Как объяснить Дее что такое школа и зачем на ее окончание дарить кольца.  
Но казалось, такие подробности ее подругу не очень-то и волнуют. Она взяла кольцо, придирчиво его рассмотрела и, вернув его Ксении, добавила:  
\- Подойдет! Надень его на руку. Да, на левую – утвердительно кивнула головой Дея, внимательно следя за Ксенией.  
\- Зачем? Что это значит? – ничего не понимающая Ксения пожала плечами, но кольцо надела.  
\- Это обычай. Когда отец благословит вас вы обменяетесь этими кольцами, серебряными, теми, которые каждый носил много лет. Это.. понимаешь – Дея улыбнулась – это как будто вы обмениваетесь тем, что у каждого из вас внутри. Пока ты носишь его кольцо – Дея взглянула на все более удивляющуюся Ксению – нет, не на руке – продолжила говорить Дея, улыбаясь – на цепочке, ты почувствуешь его душу, а он твою. И тогда вы станете неразрывно связаны во всех мирах, а не только здесь.  
Ксения слушала как завороженная.  
\- Господи, как же это красиво! – выдохнула она.

***

Сгустившаяся ночь не приносила Ксении сна. В ее душе не было и капли неуверенности, что она сделала не правильный выбор. Ксении казалось, что она никогда не любила прежде. Ведь ничто пережитое ею ранее не было похоже на то чувство, которое горело сейчас в ее сердце, чувство имя которому Андрей. То как он смотрел на нее! За один этот взгляд можно отдать все на свете, только бы еще раз окунуться в его нежность. Рядом с ним не было никаких сомнений, никаких вопросов, все было легко, понятно и правильно. Его кольцо теперь она носила у самого сердца, чувствуя его каждый миг – прикосновения металла к коже рождали воспоминания, которые обрушивались на Ксению с тысячекратной силой, они ошеломляли своей остротой – сильная рука Андрея крепко сжимает ее пальцы, когда они стоят на коленях перед князем, который слушает произносимые Андреем слова, не перебивая, как они при всех говорят друг другу о своих чувствах и ей все равно как к этому отнесутся другие, она видит лишь свет в глазах любимого, чувствует лишь его тепло в прикосновениях его рук, как они отдают друг другу свои серебряные кольца, как Андрей целует ее при всех, называя своей Ладой, как князь Яромир улыбается ей, обнимает как свою дочь. События, слова – неуловимый, волнующий калейдоскоп.  
Когда они наконец остались наедине, Андрей протянул ей амулет – звезду Лады. Изящное переплетение линий рисунка завораживало.  
\- Пообещай, что не снимешь его. Никогда! И я смогу найти тебя где бы ты не оказалась!  
\- Не сниму, но.. я никуда не собираюсь – неуверенно проговорила Ксения.  
\- Просто пообещай, что не снимешь – настойчиво повторил Андрей, прижимая к губам ее ладонь.  
В тот момент Ксения просто согласилась, но теперь тысячи вопросов опять мучили ее. Неужели Андрей что-то знает о том как она попала сюда, знает что произошло и он знает дорогу назад. Это просто страх за нее или попытки удержать ее и он не верит, что сегодняшний ее шаг, ее выбор это не просто развлечение!?  
Ксения тихонько встала и, накинув шаль, вышла на крыльцо, не замечая ночного холода ранней весны. Глядя на звезды и сжимая в ладони подарок Андрея, она не знала кому молиться и о чем, она словно забыла все слова, она больше ничего не хотела знать, она нашла все что искала всю жизнь – здесь все города мира, все леса, горы и моря – здесь ее дом и об этом будет ее единственная молитва. 

***

Подготовка к свадьбе оказалась делом не простым: обряды и строгий канон, остающийся неизменным на протяжении столетий требовали особого внимания. С одной стороны все это вызывало у Ксении легкую иронию, но с другой ей нравились эти древние обычаи, которые были частью самой жизни. Сколько Ксения себя помнила, она мечтала о шикарном свадебном платье с открытой спиной и длинным шлейфом, но увидев бережно хранимые свадебные наряды мамы и бабушки Деи, она поняла, что эта мечта останется в том, другом мире. Нет, эти платья были великолепны – тонкая ткань, ручная вышивка по всему полотну, но никаких открытых рук и спины. Как рассказывала Дея в момент, когда девушка уходит из своей семьи и до момента пока она не стала частью семьи мужа, она желанная добыча для низших духов Нави. Невеста должна быть спрятана – только так ее можно уберечь от зла.  
Оставшееся время до свадьбы Ксения жила в семье свояка князя Яромира. По обычаю она должна принадлежать другому роду. В новом доме Ксения обрела еще одну семью, не переставая удивляться открытости и доброте этих людей

В день своей свадьбы Ксения не видела никого кроме своего Андрея. Торжественный обряд у капища, слова и молитвы волхва об объединении родов и соединении судеб Ксении и Андрея «Свет Белый, Свет Родитель, Свентовит Победитель! Славу Тебе речем, ибо ты есть Бог Прави и Яви. Песни тебе поем и требы жжем, ибо ты есть Святость Великая. Ты есть Мир видимый и бытие Яви, береги нас в мире Нави, ибо мир через Тебя мы видим, Правой наполняясь. От того Хвалу тебе Великую поем и славы слагаем, возле огня танцуя, тебя призываем…»– все происходящее было похоже на сон, красивый, фантастический. Волнение, которое Ксения знала должно обязательно быть, почему-то едва зародившись внутри, сменялось невероятным покоем, которым она наслаждалась. Словно все в ее жизни нашло точку опоры. Ее сердце затрепетало в момент когда волхв протянул им с Андреем кольца, золотые с тонким узором рун по всему ободку – работа самого князя Яромира. Произнося священные клятвы, они вернули друг другу серебряные кольца и обменялись золотыми.   
\- Я так люблю тебя – улучшив момент, прошептала Ксения на ухо Андрею.  
Душа Ксении звенела от счастья натянутой струной и она пьянела от одной только мысли, что они с Андреем принадлежат отныне друг другу.

***

В ночь перед Купало Ксению мучило странное предчувствие. Она долго не могла уснуть и ворочалась. Прошел уже год как она оказалась здесь – год волшебного наваждения полностью изменивший ее судьбу и ее саму.  
\- Что с тобой? – проснувшись Андрей крепче обнял Ксению, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы.  
\- Не знаю. Я просто боюсь – выдохнула Ксения, все же поддавшись нежности мужа, невольно улыбнулась.  
\- Что ты маленькая моя, я рядом! Засыпай.  
Полный нежности голос мужа и его легкие поцелуи вернула Ксении немного спокойствия и, поддавшись усталости, она уснула.

***

Горящие вдоль берега костры – символы Купало, отгоняли ночной сумрак, являясь воплощением жизни, счастья, победы света над тьмой. Повсюду затевались игры и хороводы, старики рассказывали легенды, собирая вокруг себя детвору. Девушки, сплетая венки из полевых трав и цветов, пускали их по реке, ожидая своих суженых.  
Ксения не могла удержаться от общего веселья и потянула Андрея к танцующим. Ветер ласкал ее лицо и волосы, все вокруг дышало жизнью, светом и магией.  
Закружившись в танце Ксения на мгновение потеряла ощущение реальности – вокруг шелестел папоротник и что-то нестерпимо яркое горело золотистым светом в стороне – это цветет папоротник.  
«Папоротник не цветет» - это была последняя мысль Ксении до того как все провалилось в темноту.

Очнулась Ксения в тишине, утренний холод пробирался под тонкую ткань платья, заставлял дрожать.  
\- Андрей! Дея! – тихонько позвала она.  
Но ответом была тишина и шорох листьев в высоких кронах деревьев.  
Ксения поднялась на ноги, голова кружилась, а сердце сжималось от предчувствия, что случилось что-то непоправимое. Она огляделась – ничего! Ни капища, ни людей, ни таких знакомых тропинок – лишь большая поляна, заросшая низким кустарником и болотной травой, да вокруг частокол леса.  
Доверившись интуиции, Ксения пошла в знакомом направлении, но там где была тропинка на ее пути вставали вековые деревья, разросшиеся кусты шиповника царапали ее руки и лицо. Ей казалось, что идет она уже целую вечность, когда наконец-то вдалеке между деревьями в лучах восходящего солнца она заметила отблеск воды. Сердце забилось в радостном предчувствии: «Андрей» - прошептала она и насколько могла ускорила шаг. Вскоре Ксения вышла к берегу реки. Знакомая излучина теперь была намного меньше, не было домов, людей, не было ничего, лишь молодая лесная поросль подступала к самой кромке воды.  
\- Девушка! – услышала Ксения оклик. – Девушка вы заблудились?  
От нахлынувшего ужаса Ксения похолодела, она не могла сдвинуться с места, даже не могла обернуться на голос. Ведь с ней говорили по русски. «Этого не может быть! Я схожу с ума!» - мысли метались и путались.  
\- Девушка! – голос раздался буквально в паре шагов от нее.  
Сердце Ксении споткнулось и зачастило. Она обернулась, перед ней стоял темноволосый парень в простой футболке и джинсах и с интересом смотрел на нее. Никаких вышивок и украшений. Ничего!  
\- Где я? – прошептала Ксения чуть слышно.  
\- Вам плохо? – тревога отразилась на лице парня и он сделал шаг к Ксении, словно хотел подхватить ее на руки.  
\- Нет.. не знаю.. Где я? – повторила Ксения свой вопрос.  
Казалось, парня этот вопрос поставил в тупик.  
\- Здесь не далеко село Асташово. Это в Смоленской области. – неуверенно произнес он. – А у нас здесь лагерь – он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону леса. – археологический..  
Ксения с глухим стоном упала на колени и разрыдалась, невидимая тяжесть мешала дышать.

***

Придя в себя, Ксения увидела несколько встревоженных и одновременно любопытных лиц, склонившихся над ней. Воспоминания о произошедшем вновь выбило из ее легких воздух и заставило сердце сжиматься от непереносимой боли.  
\- Она очнулась! – раздался над ее ухом голос, переходящий во вздох.  
Казалось, что все заговорили одновременно, засыпая Ксению вопросами.  
\- Подождите! Дайте человеку прийти в себя! – к группе молодых людей, обступивших Ксению, подошел мужчина лет 50: худощавый, загорелый со спутанной копной выгоревших светлых волос на голове. – Константин Сергеевич – представился он Ксении – Простите, милая девушка, за интерес моих учеников, но ваше появление нельзя назвать обычным. Но это потом – поспешно добавил он - Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросил он с тревогой в голосе.  
Ксения села и вздохнула.  
\- Хорошо – произнесла она, как ей казалось очень уверенно. – Я заблудилась – Ксения пыталась соображать быстро, придумывая правдоподобную легенду своего появления. Мы с друзьями где-то здесь не далеко поставили палатки. – Полуправда все же лучше откровенной выдумки решила Ксения. – Я отошла, вроде бы не далеко, но дорогу обратно уже не нашла.  
\- А ваша одежда? – не удержался от вопроса Константин Сергеевич – Увлекаетесь древнерусской историей?  
\- А да! – облегченно вздохнула Ксения – Мы устраиваем с друзьями игру – Соврала она не моргнув глазом.  
\- Очень похвально! А сегодня оставайтесь с нами, отдохните – предложил Константин Сергеевич – Завтра ребята помогут вам разыскать ваших друзей. И да! Позвоните кому-то них. Помните чей-нибудь номер сотового?  
Ксения кивнула и взяла протянутый ей сотовый телефон  
\- Спасибо! – Ксения слабо улыбнулась.  
Перезнакомившись со всеми участниками археологической экспедиции и ответив на кучу вопросов и осторожно расспросив сама, Ксения воспользовалась возможностью побыть одной и подумать. Прошел ровно год с ее исчезновения. Ей пересказали нашумевшую историю о пропавшей в этих лесах девушке, которую так и не нашли. Логичного объяснения ее исчезновения не было, поэтому за год появилось множество магических, фантастических и прочих версий: то ее утащил Леший, то нечисть, гуляющая в лесах в ночь на Ивана Купалу расправилась с красавицей. Стоп! Ксения обомлела. Ночь на Ивана Купалу это же тот самый праздник Купало, после которого она попала к ариям. «Андрей» - в груди плескалась тоска и сердце ныло тупой болью. «Неужели все дело было в каком-то обряде? Его проводили тогда и его же проводили в эту ночь, когда она снова попала в какую-то воронку и оказалась в своем мире, в своем времени? Тогда как теперь вернуться?» - мысли лихорадочно сменяли одна другую. Наконец Ксения решила - когда все уснут, уйти из лагеря и вернуться на то место, где себя обнаруживала после так называемых перемещений. Но что делать дальше? Просто ждать? «Андрей, найди меня! Я не могу без тебя!» - прошептала она, глядя на окружающий ее лес.  
Неожиданно Ксения вспомнила про телефон в руке. Она долго смотрела на темный экран, решаясь набрать один единственный номер.  
Наконец с тяжелым сердцем она набрала номер Артёма. Пока в трубке раздавались длинные гудки, Ксении казалось, что она сойдет с ума от волнения. Неожиданно в трубке послышался женский голос.  
\- Да!  
Ксения молчала, пытаясь унять дрожь.  
\- Алло! Вас не слышно!  
Это была Лена. Ее голос Ксения узнала бы и через 10 лет.  
\- Кто там? – Ксения услышала вдалеке голос Артёма.  
\- Не знаю, милый. Кто-то балуется!  
\- Перезвонят! Оставь! Лучше иди сюда! – послышалось в трубке.  
Ксения поспешно нажала отбой. С безумно колотящимся сердцем, не отдавая себе отчета, Ксения направилась в сторону леса. «Уйти! Побыстрее уйти! Забыть обо всем и никогда не вспоминать, не возвращаться! – лихорадочно думала она.  
Казалось, ноги сами привели ее к уже знакомой поляне. Она не заметила как снова опустилась ночь. Те же самые и совершенно иные звезды равнодушно смотрели из бездонной пропасти черного неба. Рыдания сотрясали тело Ксении. Слез уже почти не было, оставалось лишь безбрежное чувство безнадежности. Губы шептали слова на древнем языке, забытом в ее времени, но она не хотела забывать, она хотела помнить, она хотела вернуться в тот мир, в свой настоящий мир, к тому, кого она любит больше всех на свете! «Найди меня, любимый! Ты обещал!» - снова и снова повторяла Ксения, изо всех сил сжимая подаренный Андреем амулет Лады.   
Ксения очнулась от легкого прикосновения теплых пальцев к своей щеке. Она открыла глаза, немного щурясь от яркого света. Ей улыбался Андрей – взволнованный, растрепанный, но ее Андрей! Такой любимый и родной. Она обняла своего мужа и, уткнувшись ему лицом в шею, разрыдалась. Он что-то шептал ей нежное и ласковое, гладил по волосам и еще крепче прижимал к себе.  
\- Больше никогда не отпускай меня – выдохнула она в губы Андрея, пока он осторожно стирал дорожки слез с ее щек.  
Ответом ей был поцелуй, такой же тот, который однажды окончательно свел ее с ума.

Словарь.  
Сколок – рисунок на бумаге для плетения кружева.  
Род - славянский бог, создатель мира и отец первого поколения светлых богов (боги-отцы), Причина всех Причин, основатель и сущность мироздания. Род – это древнейший архетип единого и бессмертного в пространстве и времени Творца, создавшего весь обитаемый мир, от земли до звезд.  
Зирка - богиня счастья. Всякий человек имеет свою Зирку, которая, как дух-хранитель, неотступно находится при своем избраннике.  
Дажьбог - Солнце, сын Сварога  
Коляда – сын Дажьбога и одно из его лиц.  
Сварог - верховный владыка Вселенной, родоначальник прочих светлых богов или, как называли его славяне — великий, старый бог, прабог, в отношении к которому все другие стихийные божества представлялись его детьми, прибогами (т.е. младшими, от него происшедшими).  
Лада - древнеславянская богиня лета и любви, покровительница незамужних женщин, аллегория сил плодородия и любви.  
Леля – богиня весны, девичьей любви, искренности и красоты. Почиталась наравне с Ладой. Традиционные обрядовые элементы, связанные с этими двумя богинями, в славянской культуре практически неотделимы.   
Купало - древнеславянское солярное божество, олицетворяющее собой апофеоз активной творящей энергетики солнечного света.  
Капище - это место, где волхвы проводили различные обряды и ритуалы.  
Излучина - крутой поворот, изгиб (преимущественно реки́).  
Явь – Мир людей и живых существ;  
Навь – Мир Духов и Бесов;  
Славь – Мир Предков и Покровителей;  
Правь – Мир Богов.


End file.
